


I will survive

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Victoria Argent - werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Саммари:</b> навеяно песней Глории Гейнор "I will survive"</p><p> <i>Началось всё довольно безобидно – с падения метеорита. Не то, что бы метеориты падали на Бикон Хиллс каждый день, но после мёртвых птиц, оленей, лунного затмения, трупов девственников и других людей, это событие прошло почти незаметно. Город едва успел выдохнуть после недавних потрясений и старательно игнорировал всё, что выходило за рамки обычного, повседневного существования.</i></p><p><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU - Виктория Арджент-оборотень, постапокалипсис, смерть второстепенного персонажа, мат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will survive

Началось всё довольно безобидно – с падения метеорита. Не то, что бы метеориты падали на Бикон Хиллс каждый день, но после мёртвых птиц, оленей, лунного затмения, трупов девственников и других людей, это событие прошло почти незаметно. Город едва успел выдохнуть после недавних потрясений и старательно игнорировал всё, что выходило за рамки обычного, повседневного существования.  
Метеорит упал где-то в районе школы – недалеко и даже не слишком разрушительно. Хотя ФБР все равно всполошилось. Нагнали агентов и оцепили зону, внутри которой ходили люди в химзащите, что-то изучая в небольшой воронке. Но тревожных новостей не было, и всё затихло. Стайлз так же ездил в школу на джипе, привычно поглядывая на оцепленный участок, не испытывая никакого желания туда лезть и выяснять, что же всё-таки случилось. Он вообще стал каким-то апатичным.

Это было несвойственное ему состояние, но Стайлз списывал это на усталость от сверхъестественного и влияние той самой черной завесы вокруг сердца, которую они все трое – вместе с Эллисон и Скоттом – заработали после того, как искали способ справиться с дараком. А большую часть времени Стайлз просто не заморачивался.  
Когда через пару месяцев отец вдруг начал прихварывать, выглядя очень бледным и утомлённым по утрам, Стайлз не придал этому значения. Безразличие становилось привычным состоянием. Потом Мелисса как-то обмолвилась, что в городе нездорово выросло количество самоубийств.  
Отец слёг совсем – на работе ему дали больничный. Стайлз выпал из своего сомнамбулического состояния, начал суетиться, требовать от Мелиссы и врачей диагноз. А та, отводя глаза, сказала, что, может быть, что-то ещё удастся сделать. И Стайлз, даже не будучи оборотнем, почувствовал в её словах едкий запах лжи.

Потом за одну ночь на месте падения метеорита вырос гриб – или, черт его знает, как можно было правильно назвать это безобразие. Из воронки вытянулся ствол высотой в несколько десятков ярдов, если не больше, на котором держался огромный серый купол, накрывший собой город. Противные, склизкие потёки на гигантской ножке гриба вызывали отвращение сами по себе, полупрозрачная пленка купола фильтровала свет, превращая день и ночь в блеклые сумерки. Пахло неприятно-странно – чем-то неземным и сладковатым. Но то были мелочи на фоне того, что эта гадость излучала нечто такое, от чего люди начали сходить с ума – резали себе вены, вешались, глотали разную дрянь или просто тихо умирали, потому что не хотели больше вставать с кровати. Или не могли.  
Шериф умер той же ночью – просто не проснулся. Стайлз подозревал, что они оба отделались слишком легко. Он даже не стал заморачиваться с похоронами – состояние было больным и тускло-серым, постоянно снились трупы – то изломанная Хизер, то мерзкий зомбиобразный Харрис, то ещё кто-нибудь. Днём воняло этим сладким, гниющим запахом. Сил не было совсем. Стайлз лег в постель, собираясь умирать.  
И, наверное, справился бы с этим, если бы не эта небритая скотина – Дерек Хейл.

*~*~*

Дерек уехал вместе с Корой из города, чтобы немного переключиться, забыть, перестать думать о безумии последних лет. Они наслаждались путешествием, почти по-детски поддразнивая друг друга. Всё было непривычно хорошо.  
Первый сигнал тревоги Дерек поймал, когда краем уха услышал в новостях, что на Бикон Хиллс упал метеорит. Почему-то это отозвалось настороженностью – где-то там, на инстинктах. Но ничего по-настоящему страшного в торопливой речи диктора не прозвучало, и Дерек выкинул это из головы. Несколько раз прошли новости о похожих событиях в других местах. Происходившее как-то пытались объяснить, но безуспешно.  
Следующий тревожный знак был, когда Дерек в очередном телефонном разговоре с Питером узнал, что шериф Стилински серьёзно болен, и Стайлз тоже не в порядке. Дерек тут уже забеспокоился, чувствуя нутром, непонятно, необъяснимо, что должен вернуться. Он отправил сопротивлявшуюся поначалу Кору к родственникам в Нью-Йорк – на другой конец страны, чтобы быть уверенным в её безопасности.  
И сам рванул в Бикон Хиллс. Приехал туда вечером и сразу почуял неладное. А ночью над городом раскинулась эта куполообразная дрянь. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
Утром Дереку позвонила Виктория Арджент.  
\- Ты же в городе? Надо что-то делать.

*~*~*

_Когда Дерек укусил Викторию, спасая Скотта, то был уверен, что она не выживет или покончит собой. Он рассчитывал, что в любом случае, ему не придется иметь дело с Викторией Арджент, обращённой в оборотня._  
Её волчица принимала Дерека как альфу, но сама Виктория не признавала авторитет Дерека совсем.  
Крис пришёл с этим разговором к Хейлу сразу после того, как они разобрались с канимой и Джерардом.  
\- Виктория будет твоей бетой, - негромко, но весомо сказал Арджент.  
Дерек передёрнулся. Он не хотел этого разговора при любом раскладе – про живую или мёртвую Викторию. И уж тем более, Викторию-оборотня. Дерек сделал то, что сделал – защитил Скотта, как члена своей стаи – как мог это сделать наилучшим на тот момент способом.  
\- Дурная идея, - возразил Дерек.  
\- Раньше надо было думать, - у хмурого Криса на руках и шее было несколько свежих шрамов, и Дерек догадывался об их происхождении. Он не стал спрашивать, как именно Виктория пережила свое первое после обращения полнолуние – проблем хватало и без этого.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – Дерек старался не показать растерянности и раздражения, испытываемых одновременно.  
\- Ты берешь на себя ответственность за неё, как альфа, и занимаешься ей, - спокойно ответил Крис. Было заметно, что он уже всё продумал и решил, не собираясь рассматривать другие варианты. – Ты знаешь, что делать в таких случаях.  
Дерек знал. И имел достаточно личного опыта в таких вопросах. С одним уточнением – ему придется иметь дело с взрослой женщиной, непреклонной как скала, обращённой в тот момент, когда она пыталась убить несовершеннолетнего бойфренда своей дочери. Дерек не сомневался, что если бы Виктории для того, чтобы быть полноценной амазонкой, потребовалось удалить грудь, она сделала бы это без всяких колебаний. И это понимание откровенно пугало его.  
Когда Крис, получив согласие Дерека, ушёл, в комнату вошёл Питер, который явно слышал весь разговор, и посмотрел на Дерека как на умалишённого.  
\- Это может усилить стаю, - раздражённо сказал Дерек. Он сам не верил в свои слова. Но другого выхода из этой ситуации не видел – в тот момент, когда в городе появилась стая альф, ссориться еще и с Арджентами было крайне неблагоразумно.

_Дерек много раз пожалел о своем решении, раз за разом сталкиваясь с непримиримым сопротивлением своей беты. Однажды не выдержал и, когда Виктория, разъяренно блестя глазами, встала напротив него, сдернул со стула куртку, в которой был брелок с ключами от шевроле, и кивнул Виктории на выход. Та с недоумением вышла вслед за ним, а потом молча села в машину._  
Дерек доехал до места, в котором расположение деревьев и неровности земли создавали своеобразную «зону тишины» - то, о чем в ней говорят, было не слышно за её пределами. Вышел из машины и тяжело посмотрел на появившуюся следом Викторию. В её взгляде читался вызов.  
\- Какого черта? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Может быть, ты просто не справляешься? - насмешливо констатировала Виктория. – Ты – дерьмовый альфа!  
Дерек почувствовал застарелое раздражение. Он довольно быстро проскочил стадию, когда у него действительно была потребность самоутверждаться. Сейчас он испытывал усталость. События последних месяцев всё время проверяли на прочность его способность быть альфой. Когда он пытался присоединить к стае Скотта, когда воскрес Питер, и Дереку пришлось заново отстраивать отношения со своим дядей, который был старше его на десяток лет, умнее, хитрее и при этом был его бетой. И Дерек снова проходил эту проверку сейчас, когда стая альф висела над ними дамокловым мечом.  
Дерек сам подвергал сомнению многие из своих решений. Он был готов думать и учиться, чтобы всё-таки справляться с тем, чтоб быть настоящим альфой. К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, чтобы убеждать в этом Викторию Арджент.  
\- Я выкину тебя из стаи, - тяжело ответил Дерек, проигнорировав её слова.  
Виктория явно ожидала другого ответа и моргнула от неожиданности, и Дерек видел, как она осознаёт последствия этой ситуации.  
\- Ты не посмеешь! – зло прищурилась она.  
\- Опять будешь прикрываться мужем? – издевательски спросил Дерек. Он чувствовал, что уже проходил через это. Все эти женщины, которым он когда-то подчинялся. Его мать и Лора, с которыми это было естественно. Кейт, которая дразнила и испытывала его, а потом так жестоко предала.  
Виктория зарычала и, частично обратившись, кинулась на Дерека. Тот не стал обращаться, и в этой ситуации их силы были относительно равны: хорошую подготовку боевых навыков у охотников проходили все – и мужчины, и женщины.  
Виктория выигрывала за счет внезапности и безудержной готовности драться, но проигрывала в росте и физической силе. Дерек ткнул её лицом в траву, завернув ей руку в болевой захват, придерживая за оголившееся плечо, намеренно выпустив когти и пропарывая кожу, зная, что эти раны будут затягиваться ещё несколько дней.  
\- Если ты не начнешь подчиняться, я вышвырну тебя из стаи, - холодно предупредил он.  
\- С чего вдруг?! - зло выплюнула Виктория.  
\- С того, что сейчас я – твой альфа, - не меняя тона, ответил Дерек. – И я все ещё учу тебя выживать. Подумай над этим.  
Он отпустил её и отошел, молча наблюдая за тем, как она встает и раздражённо поправляет на себе одежду, поморщившись, когда ткань кофты коснулась плеча, разодранного когтями Дерека. 

*~*~*

\- Кто из наших в городе? – спросил Дерек у Виктории.  
\- Мы, Макколы, Лейхи, Питер, - перечислила та.  
\- А Стайлз и шериф?  
\- Шериф похоже умер ночью, - запнулась Виктория, услышав от Криса какую-то подсказку. – Надо забрать Стайлза, пока он не наделал глупостей.  
Они договорились, что Виктория с Крисом проверят, что там с этим куполом, и можно ли покинуть город. Сам Хейл поехал к дому Стилински, чувствуя непрекращающийся внутри зуммер тревоги. Он, как в каком-нибудь чертовом кино, приехал как раз вовремя, чтобы вытащить мокрого, голого Стайлза с изрезанными запястьями из ванны с тёплой водой. Стайлз вяло пытался сопротивляться, но Дерек был непреклонен, остановил кровь, перевязал раны, заставил его одеться.  
\- Не хочу жить, - мрачно сообщил Стайлз.  
\- Подохнуть всегда успеешь, - раздражённо бросил ему Хейл. Обошёл дом, нашел в спальне тело шерифа, который в своей смерти выглядел совершенно умиротворённым, позвонил Мелиссе, чтобы решить вопрос с похоронами.  
Хоронили шерифа они сами – сами копали могилу, притащили туда гроб – последний из оставшихся в ритуальной конторе. Город медленно сходил с ума, умерших хоронить было больше некому.  
Пока Дерек решал все эти вопросы, Крис и Виктория выяснили, что из города не выбраться. Дереку в какой-то момент показалось, что на него накатывает что-то вроде клаустрофобии – низкая серая поверхность купола ощутимо давила, воздух пах разложением и сладкой гнилью, ветра не было совсем, и эта серая хмарь липла к лицу как осенняя паутина.  
Хотелось лечь, не шевелится и сдохнуть. Именно этому зову, судя по всему, следовал Стайлз, который после похорон отца просто тихо лежал в своей комнате, к счастью больше не делая попыток покончить с собой. Может быть, на это у него уже не было сил.  
\- Надо выехать за границу города, там слабее излучение, - сказал Крис Дереку по телефону. – У нас есть снаряжение для палаточного городка, может разбить его там?  
Дереку не надо было объяснять, что «там» – это возле его сгоревшего дома. Страшные воспоминания наплывали, но это было ничто по сравнению с постоянным давлением отчаяния, которое усиливалось к эпицентру купола.  
Дерек вынудил Стайлза встать и собраться, тот вяло бродил по дому, путаясь в собственных ногах, ударяясь об углы и не обращая на это внимания. Дерек вывел его почти за руку и усадил в машину. По дороге озвучил план Скотту, велев собирать всех, кого они могут спасти, и направлять их к бывшему дому Хейлов.

Когда Дерек подъехал к дому Арджентов, то увидел, как Крис складывает в прицеп джипа сапёрные лопатки.  
\- Зачем? – удивился он. Нужны были палатки, спальники, еда. Но вскапывать огород или копать окопы никто не собирался.  
\- Увидишь, - резко ответила подошедшая Виктория, одетая в пятнистые штаны, армейские ботинки и белую майку, обнажающую руки. На правом бицепсе был филигранно вытатуирован черный лабрис. Дерек удивленно задержался на нём взглядом. В свое время их с Лорой натаскивали на понимание символики - оборотни довольно часто использовали пиктограммы для обмена информацией.  
Виктория, отследив его взгляд, дёрнула плечом:  
\- С юности.  
Дерек кивнул. Разбираться, что Виктория хотела донести до окружающего мира этой тату, не было ни времени, ни сил.

*~*~*

Они разбили палаточный лагерь, который медленно заполнялся людьми. Появилась Лидия со своими родителями, притихший Денни с отцом. Его мать тихо угасла за последний месяц и умерла на днях. Откуда-то взялся Финсток – несмотря на всеобщую подавленность, пытающийся быть таким же бодрым.  
В отдалении от эпицентра было легче, но ненамного. Пока шла суета, Дерек держался, чувствуя себя ответственным за всех. Но когда они расставили палатки и распределили роли, то накатила та самая расслабляющая немощь, тонко приправленная отчаянием.  
Стайлз, которому уже было, похоже, всё равно, всё-таки спросил в какой-то момент:  
\- Зачем ты меня спасаешь? – он сидел на земле, прислонившись к стволу дерева, и перешнуровывал кроссовки. У него перетёрлись шнурки, и он связывал их некрасивыми узлами.  
\- Потому что могу спасти, - пожал плечами Дерек. Для него было очевидным, что стоит попытаться вытащить всех, кого он знал и кто имел для него хоть какое-то значение. Он не собирался терять своих ещё раз. Не снова. Даже если это была и не его семья.  
Стайлз просто кивнул головой, так и не посмотрев на Дерека.

*~*~*

Они бы, наверное, начали все подыхать от непреходящей чёрной депрессии теперь уже в лагере, если бы не Виктория. В этот момент Дерек понял, зачем нужно столько сапёрных лопаток. Она выдала всем по лопате, заставляя копать ямы. Как-то Стайлз, вяло огрызаясь, спросил:  
\- Что за дерьмо мы копаем?  
Виктория развернулась к Стайлзу и ласково спросила:  
\- Ты хочешь знать смысл своей работы?  
\- Хотелось бы, - растерянно буркнул тот.  
\- Ты копаешь сортир, - ожесточилась Виктория. – Для слива своего собственного эмоционального дерьма! Ты меня понял?  
Стайлз только икнул в ответ.  
\- Так ты понял меня? – с нажимом спросила Виктория, уперев руки в бока и угрожающе глядя на Стайлза.  
\- Я понял, - беспомощно дернулся он.  
Дерек смотрел на Викторию и думал, что если бы она уже не была женой Криса, он бы сделал ей в этот момент предложение. Она наголо обрила голову, окончательно перешла на армейские ботинки, а наливающиеся жёлтым глаза делали её взгляд шальным и медовым.  
А ещё она заставляла Стайлза копать дурацкую яму, и то, что тот подчинялся ей, давало Дереку какую-то надежду, что в итоге они выберутся из этого дерьма.

*~*~*

Этот чёртов купол тоже не оставался прежним. После нескольких дней стабильного мерзкого фона он вдруг усиливал волнами своё «эмо-излучение», и люди начинали почти зеленеть от накатывающего на всех ощущения тошнотворной безысходности. Оборотни реагировали менее обострённо – возможно звериная составляющая их сущности страховала от тоски.  
Потом излучение снова ослабевало, словно купол успевал насытиться исходящими от людей эмоциями, и становилось немного легче.

После того, как они поймали Дэнни при попытке повеситься в лесу, Виктория сообщила на общем сборе, что отныне все будут жить парами – как морпехи. Или как дальнобойщики на длительном маршруте. Спать в обнимку, ходить вместе даже в туалет – для «эмоциональной безопасности».  
Дерек видел, как Стайлз поморщился на это заявление. Хотя остальные не возражали – все и так жались ближе друг к другу. А тех, кто заползал в свою раковину, начинали активно тормошить. Сам Дерек не стал спорить, так как понимал, что в паре шансы не слететь с катушек были выше. А логику, по которой купол выбирал моменты для усиления эмо-сигнала, они так и не могли вычислить.  
Виктория не стала особо заморачиваться: существующие пары так и оставила вместе, кажется, окончательно смирившись с тем фактом, что её собственная дочь встречается с оборотнем.  
Финсток не выглядел как особо нуждающийся в чьей-то поддержке, и ему, видимо по этой причине, навязали заботу о Дэнни.  
Стайлз почти предсказуемо достался в пару Дереку, которому Виктория с мстительным удовольствием процитировала Экзюпери – про ответственность за тех, кого приручили. Дерек не возражал, понимая, что идеальный для него вариант – быть одному. Но предложение Виктории было разумным. А выносить в близком контакте кого-то другого Дерек был готов ещё в меньшей степени.  
Хотя они и так жили в одной палатке. Но теперь требование Виктории означало, что каждое утро на плече Дерека будет лежать стриженая голова сопящего во сне Стайлза. Это было бы ещё терпимо, если бы не заодно проснувшаяся озабоченность Стилински.

*~*~*

У Стайлза в лагере было несколько состояний. Самое плохое, когда ему было на все пофиг. Он лежал, практически не откликаясь на свое имя, вяло поднимался, когда его откровенно трясли, и почти тут же падал обратно. Это включало в Дереке непрекращающийся зуммер с вечно мигающей красной лампочкой.

Второе состояние было, когда Стайлз угрюмо откликался на имя, и даже шел что-то делать, после того, как на него орала Виктория. На этой стадии зуммер Дерека продолжал зудеть, но красная лампочка уже выключалась.  
Обычно при всех попытках растормошить его, Стайлз говорил что-то вроде:  
\- Отъебись, Дерек, я не хочу выживать, - дергался и ворчал. – Ты можешь просто оставить меня в покое?  
\- Не могу, - отвечал Дерек. – Черт, Стайлз, ты на самом деле считаешь, что если ты сейчас ляжешь и сдохнешь тут, то это как-то поможет твоему отцу?  
\- От-ва-ли, - раздельно проговаривал Стайлз, оскорбительно добавляя. – Не твое собачье дело.

В третьем состоянии Стайлз начинал огрызаться, сердито отбрехиваться, как пёс, у которого пытаются отобрать кость или подстилку. Стайлз ругался с Викторией, зло делал то, что ему поручали, раздражённо дергая руками. Дерек облегченно выдыхал и чувствовал, что его отпускает. Стайлз становился противным до невозможности, но переставал быть своей тенью в этот момент.

Когда Стайлз был в своем четвертом состоянии, Дерек начинал с ним ругаться сам:  
\- Стайлз прекрати опять думать о сексе.  
\- Блядь, Дерек, я вообще-то не монах!  
\- Как раз монах, - возражал Дерек, не испытывая желания тыкать Стилински в нос его неутраченной до сих пор девственностью, но понимая, что сам-то он тоже не железный. Пойти и снять кого-то в этих условиях, было нереально вообще.  
\- Нахуя выживать, если даже трахаться не с кем? - огрызался Стайлз, уже даже не краснея. Он, кажется, поставил крест на всём. Но эти мелкие разборки заставляли его шевелиться.  
На самом деле, Дерек был почти не против того, чтобы Стайлз думал о сексе. Это напрягало постоянно излучаемым возбуждением, но зато Дерек мог быть уверен, что Стайлз в это время не катает печальные мысли об отце или о матери.

Пятой, почти недостижимой мечтой, был Стайлз, который интересовался чем-то и начинал во что-то влезать. Именно в таком состоянии он выдавал гипотезы о том, что это за дерьмо висит над городом, и почему на оборотней оно действует в разы слабее, чем на людей.  
В том числе, выдал идею о том, что купол настроен на волну мозга человека, а оборотни, имея внутри себя звериную часть, попадают под это воздействие только частично. Дерек и сам ловил себя на том, что всё чаще пытается концентрироваться на ощущении волка в себе.

*~*~*

Именно эту мысль и подтвердил Дитон, появившийся в один из дней.  
Дерек всегда подозревал, что Дитон не совсем человек или совсем не человек. И сейчас это подозрение перерастало в тяжелую тревожную уверенность – было непонятно, как именно он прошел через купол, который отталкивал остальных.  
\- Вы можете уйти, - сказал Дитон тихо, когда, после всех удивлённых приветствий и дружеских похлопываний по плечу, они с Дереком остались вдвоем под раскидистым деревом, от которого был виден весь лагерь.  
Дерек смотрел на него недоумевающе.  
\- В смысле, стая, оборотни, - пояснил Дитон. – Купол не пропускает людей. А в обращённом виде вы сможете пройти.  
Он сказал это тихо, но Дерек, оглянувшись на своих, понял, что те слышали сказанное – по тому, как напряглась спина у Скотта, как дернулся Айзек, и коротко и зло глянула в их сторону Виктория.  
Дерек представил себе это. Можно было выйти за пределы купола, уйти, наконец, от этого эмоционального давления, выворачивающего внутренности, несмотря на то, что вроде притерпелись. Оказаться уже там, где цвет не выхолащивается мутным, солнце похоже на солнце, а небо на небо. Но для этого надо было оставить всех здесь.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Их не вывести, - пожал плечами Дитон.  
\- Иди ты к черту! - прошелестела Виктория.  
\- Плюсуюсь, - добавил Скотт.  
Остальные члены стаи промолчали. Для людей этот разговор так и остался незамеченным. Это был относительно хороший день: эмо-дрянь явно работала не на полную мощность, поэтому весь лагерь был в деловой суете.  
Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Надо найти способ снести к чертям эту хрень.  
\- Был направленный ракетный удар по куполу, - сказал Дитон. – Не помогло.  
\- Должно же оно как-то отключаться?  
\- Никто не знает, как.  
\- А что с другими?  
\- Ещё в одном месте ударили ядерным. Купол схлопнулся. Но была детонация такой силы, что снесло все. Никто не выжил.  
Дерек потер лоб, понимая, что не может сейчас решать за всех. Был ещё Питер, по которому вообще не разберешь сходу, что именно он там себе катает. Были остальные. Дерек молча кивнул Дитону и ушёл за пределы лагеря. Ему очень хотелось остаться одному.

*~*~*

Ночью Дерек проснулся, почувствовав, что с одной из его бет неладно. Тихо вытащил руку из-под беспокойно спящего Стайлза и выбрался из палатки. Луна ещё не вошла в полную силу и из-за купола казалась размазанным тусклым пятном. В воздухе пахло особенно резко, этот чужой, неземной запах, который у Дерека устойчиво ассоциировался с тошнотворным ароматом лилий.  
Он шел по чутью в направлении, в котором обеспокоенно рвался его волк. И прямо на траве в призрачном свете увидел её. Виктория сидела, раскачиваясь, зажав рот ладонью и прокусив её, судя по острому запаху крови.  
Дерек молча сел рядом.  
\- Мне кажется, что мы просто затягиваем агонию, - прошептала она, наконец, хриплым от слёз голосом. – И продолжать идти через ад означает, двигаться только к большему аду.  
\- Мне не вытянуть их, если ты сдашься, - помолчав, ответил Дерек.  
\- А смысл? – больными глазами посмотрела на него Виктория.  
Дерек услышал в направлении от лагеря хрусткий звук травы и горьковатый запах сигарет.  
\- Крис беспокоится о тебе.  
Виктория кивнула головой.  
\- Знаю, - она поднялась, смахнула слезы, слизнула кровь с прокушенной ладони, которая быстро заживала. И развернулась в сторону лагеря. Дерек поднялся следом и удержал её за плечо.  
\- Смысл в том, чтобы держаться, на случай, если мы все-таки найдем какой-то выход.  
\- А если не найдем?  
\- Тогда и сдадимся, - усмехнулся Дерек.

*~*~*

Они научились находить больные места друг друга – не те, которые вгоняют в тоску, а те, которые вызывают злость. Иногда Дереку казалось, что гнев – это топливо, которое позволяет ему просто выжить. Вставать утром. Показывать средний палец всему – этому грёбаному серому миру, давно мёртвой Кейт Арджент из очередного кошмара.

Но Дерек понимал, что это не может продлиться долго. Должна быть, как минимум, надежда. Решение было, но заведомо плохим. Дитон исчез тогда из лагеря, но по просьбе Дерека вернулся, пронеся с собой несколько фунтов горючей смеси, которая была какой-то модификацией напалма. Вроде бы она должна была подействовать на ту инопланетную органику, из которой состоял купол.

Идти к самому основанию должен был кто-то из оборотней – человек просто не выдержал бы эмоционального излучения в эпицентре. В последнее время даже до заброшенного магазина за продуктами выбирались оборотни – людям было всё сложнее и сложнее. Дерек не стал бросать жребий, понимая, что всё возьмет на себя. Питер должен был страховать. Конечно, Айзеку или Скотту при прочих равных Дерек доверял больше. Но почему-то в этот раз внутри была уверенность, что его ненормальный дядюшка не кинет и не подведет.  
Идти договорились на следующий день, когда будет относительно светло. 

Ночью Дерека вдруг накрыло ясным пониманием, что, скорее всего, они с Питером завтра не вернутся. Останутся там – рядом со склизким и тошнотворным основанием купола. В эту ночь он трахнул Стайлза. В качестве смазки была только слюна, и Дерек старался быть аккуратным, когда растягивал Стайлза, проталкивая в него пальцы. Тот не сопротивлялся, только учащенно дышал и громко сглатывал. А когда Дерек его трахал, тихо постанывал, прикусив ладонь. Дерек знал, что Стайлзу скорее больно, чем приятно, но не мог себя остановить. Смог только в качестве извинения отсосать ему после того, как кончил сам. Они долго лежали в темноте, вцепившись друг в друга. Потом Стайлз потянулся поцеловать Дерека. А тот вдруг вспомнил, что для Стайлза это был первый раз.

*~*~*

\- Очнись уже, наконец, придурок!  
Дерек слышал рядом с собой сбивчивый, горячечный шёпот и чувствовал, как выныривает из давящей, плотной глубины.  
\- Сам убью тебя, скотина, если не очнёшься, - шёпот обиженно перешёл на угрозы.  
Дерек с трудом открыл глаза, воспаленные и словно присыпанные мелким песком, и увидел нависающее над ним лицо Стайлза с обострившимся скулами и обкусанными, шелушащимися губами.  
\- Привет, - тон голоса сразу сменился на ехидный. – Наконец-то!  
\- Что со мной? – прохрипел Дерек, понимая, что может пошевелиться, но как-то не весь.  
\- Множественные переломы, - деловито констатировал Стайлз. – Ты в гипсе.  
Дерек недоумённо нахмурился.  
\- Регенерация?  
\- Прости, чувак, но ты больше не сможешь регенерировать, - голос Стайлза звучал странно, но Дерек не мог разобрать, что в нём было еще. Ему казалось, что вдруг разом вывернули все регуляторы на самый тихий звук, а нос заткнули ватой, и он перестал различать интонации и оттенки.  
\- Почему?  
\- Питер сказал, что твой волк умер, - слова крошились как ветхая бумага, осыпались и падали на пол. Внутри поднялся колючий ветер, раздувая чёрный пепел, которого было так много, что он никак не хотел выметаться.  
\- Я не понимаю, - прохрипел Дерек. Его бесила неспособность встать и вцепиться зубами во что-нибудь, а лучше обратиться и повыть.  
\- Ты перестал быть оборотнем.  
Дерек, наконец, различил виноватые нотки в голосе Стайлза и бесцветно попросил:  
\- Лучше убей, как ты и хотел.  
А Стайлз вдруг зашипел в ответ как обозлённая кошка:  
\- Ты, блядь, охуел что ли?! Мы через такое прошли, и ты, блядь, намерен сейчас сдаться?! Иди ты на хуй! – и добавил в качестве последнего и самого весомого аргумента. – Я сейчас Викторию позову, пусть она тебе мозги на место вправит!  
Дерек засмеялся. Не потому, что опасался Виктории, а просто вспомнил, как был почти готов целовать ей руки, когда она раз за разом выплевывала кому-нибудь в лицо: «Мы выживем! Ты меня понял?! А ну-ка, повтори это!»  
\- Кто теперь альфа? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Она и стала, - сдувшись, пробормотал Стайлз. А потом добавил со злыми слезами в голосе. – Даже не смей, сука, тут мне такое выдавать!  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Дерек.  
\- Эллисон беременна, - невпопад сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул, заторможено глядя в потолок, пытаясь понять, что же он все-таки чувствует. И понимал, что сейчас не чувствует ничего. Ну, может быть, только боль в переломанных конечностях.  
\- Я перегорел, - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Это у тебя откат, - хмуро ответил Стайлз. – У всех так.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Дерек.  
\- А то, что ты мне должен как минимум еще один трах и так, чтобы я кончил нормально, - разозлился Стайлз.  
\- Я ничего не чувствую, - обречённо возразил Дерек.  
\- А мне похуй! - безжалостно припечатал Стайлз. – Будешь тут ныть, заставлю еще один сортир копать. Или Виктории скажу. И ты у неё бассейн выкопаешь. Тупой лопатой.  
Дерек представил себя, копающего бассейн, Стайлза, присматривающего за ним, Викторию в армейских штанах, Эллисон с беременным животом, заросшего щетиной Криса, ехидного Питера и остальных. И вдруг понял, что так всё и будет. Если надо, он будет копать сортиры, принимать роды, трахать Стайлза так, чтобы тот, поскуливая, кончал под ним, ругаться с Викторией и собачиться с Питером. Потому что мир, по крайней мере, стал цветным. А пепел от его волка все равно когда-нибудь выметет из выжженного нутра, и на месте ожогов рано или поздно нарастет тонкая нежная кожа. Которой он и будет чувствовать. 


End file.
